Intensa-mente
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado dónde viven nuestras emociones? Tal vez esta historia responda a esa pregunta. Sigue a Alegría, Tristeza, Furia, Desagrado y Temor mientras guían a Noah en su viaje para recuperar a la chica de sus sueños. / AU. Basado en la película del mismo nombre, pero sólo el concepto principal.
1. El recuerdo más alegre

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. El concepto principal de esta historia pertenece a Disney & Pixar. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado dónde viven nuestras emociones? Tal vez esta historia responda a esa pregunta. Sigue a Alegría, Tristeza,, Furia, Desagrado y Temor mientras guían a Noah en su viaje para recuperar a la chica de sus sueños. / AU. Basado en la película del mismo nombre, pero sólo el concepto principal.

* * *

El recuerdo más alegre

* * *

Alegría aún conservaba esa memoria tan hermosa.

Bueno, conservaba todas las memorias, y amaba a cada una por igual, fueran creadas por ella o no. Sin embargo, una de sus creaciones en especial, lograba cautivarla siempre.

Aunque antes de hablar de esa memoria, será mejor que entiendan lo que ocurre aquí. Esta historia, en parte, ocurre dentro de la mente de un joven muchacho que hace un par de meses cumplió diecinueve años.

Dentro de su mente, cinco emociones controlan sus reacciones al mundo que lo rodea, cada día y sin descanso.

Por un lado, está Alegría. Ella se encarga de mantener al joven feliz... o al menos, hace lo posible. El chico en cuestión no tiene a la felicidad cómo principal prioridad.

Junto a ella, está Furia. Ella tiene un temperamento corto. Muy, muy corto. Cualquier provocación es capaz de hacerla estallar en llamas... literalmente.

En un rincón, se encuentra Tristeza. Y sí, está triste. Siempre lo está. Aunque Alegría ha intentado hacerlo sonreír durante años, nunca lo ha logrado. Y probablemente nunca lo hará.

Haciendo arcadas por el brocoli que el muchacho acaba de probar, está Desagrado. Nada le gusta, todo le parece asqueroso. Y tiene un estómago muy sensible, por supuesto.

Y finalmente, escondido de todos, está Temor. Todo, absolutamente todo, logra asustarlo. Pero, extrañamente, la única que logra asustarlo a su punto máximo, es Desagrado. Y nadie sabe por qué.

El chico que éstas emociones habitan, Noah, tiene pocos amigos. Sin embargo, las emociones decidieron tomar la apariencia de algunos de ellos, a la vez que los conocían.

Alegría quedó enamorada de Izzy, una pelirroja bastante loca que lograba que Noah riera, a regañadientes, desde su infancia.

Furia tomó la forma de Eva, la primera bravucona que Noah se atrevió a enfrentar, y que llegó a convertirse en su amiga.

Tristeza, por su parte, decidió tomar la apariencia de Cody, un amigo a quién Noah había logrado animar luego de que la chica de sus sueños, Gwen, lo rechazara.

Desagrado tomó la apariencia del primer ser humano que logró agradarle, y esa resultó ser Scarlett, otra pelirroja loca que solía competir con Noah por las mejores calificaciones de la clase.

Temor, luego de mucho pensarlo, decidió lucir como Max, la persona que más lograba irritar a Noah con su voz y personalidad. Además, le gustó el color de su cabello, pero temía decírselo a alguien.

Con gran dificultad, aquellas cinco emociones lograban controlar cada aspecto de la personalidad de Noah, y cada una recibía memorias creadas por ellos mismos. Cada memoria, en la forma de pequeñas esferas, era guardada en la sección de Memoria a Largo Plazo en la mente de Noah.

Las esferas de Alegría eran amarillas, las de Furia, rojas. Las de Tristeza tomaban un color celeste, las de Desagrado eran verdes, y las de Temor, moradas.

La memoria favorita de Alegría es de color amarillo, por supuesto. Ella había notado que Noah solía distraerse ante la presencia de una de sus compañeras de clases, y alentó a sus amigos para que ayudaran al muchacho a hablarle.

No fue nada fácil. A Desagrado no le gustaba la chica, mientras que Temor sentía miedo al rechazo. Tristeza sabía que lo rechazarían, mientras que Furia estaba irritada por el entusiasmo de Alegría.

A pesar de lo tumultuosa que la mente de Noah se había vuelto, Alegría había conseguido su objetivo: Noah había hablado con la chica, y ambos parecían agradarse mutuamente.

Pronto, Alegría notó que recibía más y más memorias felices desde la llegada de Nirvana, la chica en cuestión.

Pero la más feliz, su favorita entre todas, había sido aquella que más le costó conseguir. Tuvo que convencer a Temor de que todo saldría bien, también a Desagrado de que le diera una oportunidad a Nirvana. Luego, tuvo que animar a Tristeza, y lograr que Furia dejara de refunfuñar.

Luego de un esfuerzo increíble, lo consiguió. Noah confesó sus sentimientos románticos hacia Nirvana. Y durante unos minutos, todas sus emociones esperaron nerviosamente una respuesta.

Temor estuvo a punto de hacer que Noah se retractara, o huyera corriendo, pero mientras sus compañeros lo detenían, sucedió.

Nirvana, una muchacha delgada y bajita de ondulado cabello pelirrojo y profundos ojos azules, tomó el rostro de Noah delicadamente entre sus manos, se puso en puntillas de pie, y besó sus labios dulcemente.

Alegría vio llegar aquella memoria, de color amarillo brillante, y corrió a recibirla, soltando una risita. Tomó la esfera, y la abrazó cariñosamente contra su pecho.

Ya habían pasado casi un año de la llegada de aquella memoria, y luego de miles de esferas de distintos colores, Alegría se propuso llegar al siguiente nivel: Noah debía pedirle matrimonio a Nirvana.

Luego de varias idas y venidas con sus compañeros, logró convencerlos a todos. Bueno, casi todos. Tuvo grandes dificultades con Temor, pero finalmente logró convencerlo.

Por eso Noah ahora guardaba una pequeña cajita cubierta de terciopelo, que contenía una humilde pero hermosa sortija.

Y Alegría no lograba contener su emoción. Aquella noche era la gran noche. Nada podía salir mal... ¿cierto?

* * *

¡Hola!

Desde que vi el avance de ésta película e investigué su historia, supe que aquel concepto era perfecto y debía usarlo.

¡Y aquí estamos!

No tengo mucho más para decir, en realidad. Sólo que espero que les guste, y me dejen su opinión. Sí, en ese espacio en blanco de allá abajo.

¡Gracias por leer! Cuídense, son amados.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	2. Sin control

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. El concepto principal de esta historia pertenece a Disney & Pixar. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado dónde viven nuestras emociones? Tal vez esta historia responda a esa pregunta. Sigue a Alegría, Tristeza, Furia, Desagrado y Temor mientras guían a Noah en su viaje para recuperar a la chica de sus sueños. / AU. Basado en la película del mismo nombre, pero sólo el concepto principal.

* * *

Sin control

* * *

Noah se sentía terriblemente nervioso.

Había reservado una mesa en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad, y había llevado a su novia a cenar allí. E iba a proponerle matrimonio.

Sus amigos le habían dicho que era una locura, que debía pensarlo mejor, y simplemente que debía dejar las drogas o al menos compartirlas.

Pero Noah no dio marcha atrás, había tomado una decisión, y haría lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En su mente, todo iba... explosivamente bien.

—¡Hoy es la noche, la gran noche! ¡Vamos, todos, alégrense!

Alegría corría de un lado a otro, dando saltitos y volteretas aquí y allá. ¿Si estaba emocionada? Mucho más que eso, en realidad.

Se acercó a Furia, y le dio un efusivo abrazo, sólo para que ésta la apartara de un empujón, cruzándose de brazos firmemente.

Aquello no desanimó a Alegría, quien corrió hasta Desagrado y le regaló otro cálido abrazo, recibiendo sólo un bufido por su parte.

—Me dan asco las demostraciones de afecto, de cualquier índole—espetó, rodando los ojos—. Apártate.

Alegría se encogió de hombros tranquilamente, antes de intentar acercarse a Temor... aunque éste huyó corriendo, para esconderse tras Furia.

—¡Ven aquí, no te haré daño! ¡Sólo te daré un abrazo de hiper felicidad!

—Sí, s-sí, te creo...—susurró Temor, aún bien escondido—. Y t-te seguiré creyendo, d-desde aquí...

—¡Está bien!—repuso Alegría, y se dio la vuelta, sin ver el empujón que envió a volar a Temor, cortesía de Furia

La emoción más feliz en aquella mente divisó entonces a Tristeza, que estaba en el más recóndito rincón, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—¡Hey, tú!—lo llamó, y éste apenas alzó la vista para mirarla—. ¡Alégrate!

—No, gracias—refutó éste, secándose una lágrima invisible—. Nos rechazará, yo lo sé...

—¡Oh, vamos!

Alegría se acercó a él dando saltitos, y se inclinó para verlo mejor, con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡No nos va a rechazar!—aseguró, tomando su rostro entre sus manos e intentando conseguir una sonrisa—. ¡Ella nos ama, lo ha dicho!

—Sí, pero...

—¡Sin 'peros'! ¡Esta es la noche, y necesito que estés feliz!

—Pero...

—¡¿Qué acabo de decir de los 'peros'?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, Noah observaba atentamente la forma en que Nirvana se quitaba un trozo de espinaca de sus dientes disimuladamente. Y sonrió un poco, sabiendo que era el momento perfecto.

—Bueno... seguramente te preguntas por qué gasté una parte de mis ahorros en esta cena, ¿no?—cuestionó, viéndola con una pequeña sonrisa torcida, que escondía su creciente nerviosismo

Nirvana le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, que en realidad parecía una mueca.

—Así es. Y te lo agradezco mucho, ha sido maravilloso—aseguró, antes de bajar la vista, algo avergonzada—. En realidad... necesito decirte algo muy importante.

Noah arqueó una ceja ante eso, pero su sonrisa no desapareció. Asintió una sola vez.

—Es una gran casualidad, porque yo también debo decirte algo muy importante... pero adelante, habla tú.

La muchacha sonrió un poco, y aclaró su garganta sonoramente, sonrojándose en demasía.

—Bueno... Noah, estos meses contigo han sido maravillosos—declaró, sin alcanzar a ver la mano del chico internándose bajo su saco, para tomar la cajita con la sortija—. Pero... yo creo que estamos yendo muy rápido. Tal vez deberíamos, no sé, ¿tomarnos un tiempo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

El grito agudo de Alegría fue ensordecedor. La sorpresa había sido demasiado grande para ella.

A un lado, Desagrado hizo una mueca de asco y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Menos mal. Nunca me gustó esa chica.

—¡Nos rechazó! ¡T-Temía que pasaría, y p-pasó...!—exclamaba Temor, corriendo de aquí para allá, aterrorizado

—¡¿Por qué perdimos el tiempo con ella?!—vociferó Furia, con total frustración—. ¡Siempre supe que esto pasaría, siempre lo supe!

Por su parte, Tristeza se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos, arrastrando sus pies como gesto derrotista.

—Te lo dije...—murmuró, apenas alzando la vista para ver a Alegría, tomando control de la situación—. Ni siquiera llegó a ver la sortija... ella no nos quiere... nunca lo hizo...

Alegría hizo una pequeña mueca, antes de ver una pequeña esfera celeste llegar... no, no, no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Noah sintió sus ojos humedecerse gradualmente con lágrimas, e intentó contenerlas. No quería llorar, pero se sentía tan miserable...

—P-Pero... ¿por qué?—cuestionó, con voz quebrada y casi inaudible—. Pensé que íbamos m-muy bien, yo...

—Noah, por favor, cálmate—suplicó Nirvana, viéndolo con total preocupación—. Yo... sólo quiero un poco de espacio, esto no es una ruptura...

—N-No lo entiendo, de verdad... ¿qué hice mal?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Somos un desastre, un v-verdadero desastre...

—Tristeza, ¡por favor, cálmate!—suplicó Alegría, tomando los hombros de la deprimida emoción para verlo a los ojos

Sin embargo, no lograba conseguir que los ojos llorosos de Tristeza la miraran. Furia bufó, exasperada, y los empujó a ambos para tomar el control de una vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!—espetó Noah, golpeando la mesa con su puño y atrayendo la atención de varios comensales a su alrededor

Nirvana parpadeó, confundida por su cambio de actitud, aunque casi enseguida frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Escucha, sólo te estoy pidiendo un tiempo—masculló, apretando sus propios puños—. Menos de un mes, un mes como máximo.

—Oh, sí, claro. ¡Eso dicen siempre! ¡Y ese mes nunca termina!—reclamó él, viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados por el rencor—. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Mejor lárgate!

La muchacha abrió su boca, dispuesta a vociferar algo más, sin embargo no lo hizo. Sólo se puso en pie, tomando su bolso, y bufó.

—Hablaremos cuando estés más tranquilo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Furia, cálmate!—exclamó Alegría, intentando abrazarla sin éxito

Tristeza se acercó a la memoria recién llegada, y la tomó. Observó la esfera celeste con ojos vidriosos, aunque luego de un momento, comenzó a volverse roja lentamente.

Furia se acercó con paso firme, y le arrebató la esfera bruscamente, logrando que ésta se volviera roja por completo.

—Perfecto, una más—gruñó, volviéndose hacia Alegría con una expresión molesta—. Muy bien hecho, te felicito.

Antes de que ésta pudiera replicar, se dio la vuelta para llevarse aquella memoria de allí.

—Ugh. Me das más asco que de costumbre—murmuró Desagrado, antes de alejarse también

Temor iba a decir algo, pero simplemente estaba demasiado asustado como para hablar, por lo que sólo siguió a Desagrado, temblando un poco.

Alegría no supo que decir, y sólo se volvió hacia Tristeza. Éste simplemente suspiró hondo, cabizbajo.

—Si me necesitas, estaré llorando en aquel rincón... por favor, no me necesites.

Tristeza se alejó a paso lento y cansado, ignorando la mueca herida de su compañera.

Alegría observó en silencio a sus amigos, y luego, se dio cuenta de que Noah había abandonado el restaurante hecho una furia.

Y por primera vez, se arrepintió de una de sus decisiones.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sí, aquí está el capítulo dos. No tengo mucho que decir, sólo... ¡¿EN SERIO, NIRVANA?! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!

Antes que nada, una pregunta. Con cada capítulo, les haré una pequeña pregunta (mayormente relacionada con emociones), que pueden responder o no. Lo dejo a su criterio.

Y la pregunta es: ¿Cuál es el recuerdo más feliz de su vida, hasta ahora?

El mío... aún no ha llegado. Sigo esperándolo pacientemente.

Bien, ahora voy a responder sus reviews.

RG1998: Gracias *_* También amo esta película, y muero por verla. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero que te guste este capítulo, shalom :3

DeathValery: ¡Muchas gracias! Bueno, algo salió mal... ya veremos cómo lo arreglan x3

Ringo-Tensai: Síp, colorido... hehehe. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Y me alegra mucho que te guste su regreso.

saQhra: ¡Gracias! Bueno, Dave tiene otro rol en esta historia, lo verás más adelante. Ahora dejaré una explicación de por qué elegí así el "cast". ¡También ansío ver esta película! ¡Espero ansiosamente su estreno aquí en Uruguay!

Ahora, he aquí una respuesta realmente especial a una crítica que este fic recibió en su versión anglosajona. ¿Por qué? Porque todo el mundo puede (y posiblemente debe) leerla para entender esta historia un poco más. Así que... ¡aquí va!

* * *

Umm: Wow, ese fue un review largo. ¡Gracias! Creo que mereces una respuesta larga, ¡así que aquí está! Por cierto, lo comprendí todo, a la perfección.

Alegría luciendo como Izzy: Mi primera opción era Owen, pero decidí que Izzy sería mejor. ¿Por qué? Quería que Alegría fuera un personaje femenino. Además, Ella tiene otro papel importante aquí, ¡así que sólo espéralo!

Furia luciendo como Eva: Gracias. Sabía que ella era la mejor opción desde el principio.

Tristeza luciendo como Cody: Bueno, yo elegí Cody porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y como se trata de un Universo Alternativo, Tristeza solamente escogió lucir como Cody porque lo vio muy triste por el rechazo de Gwen (¡está en el capítulo 1!)

Desagrado luciendo como Scarlett: Elegí a Scarlett porque ella es una de mis favoritas, también. Esa es la razón. También, como se ve en Isla Pahkitew, tiene un estómago muy débil. Y vamos a aceptarlo, le agradaban pocos o ninguno de sus competidores... así que supongo que pensé que encajaría.

Temor luciendo como Max: Sí, tienes razón. Lo elegí porque, de nuevo, que es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Además, lo elegí por Scax. Scax es mi OTP. Scax sucederá.

Noah: Tal vez tengas razón, pero esto es una introducción. No quiero que sea demasiado corta, pero tampoco demasiado larga. Así que no podía encajar aquí el comienzo de su relación con Nirvana y todo eso. Lo siento, supongo.

Ahora, por favor, ten en cuenta que no he visto esta película todavía. Sólo he visto los trailers. Vivo en Uruguay, un país donde la película no se ha estrenado todavía. Voy a verla tan pronto se estrene, por supuesto.

¿Por qué estoy escribiendo esta historia, cuando no he visto la película todavía? Porque me gusta mucho escribirla, y me ayuda a superar mi depresión y ansiedad, es por eso.

Además, yo sólo tomé el título y el concepto principal, es decir, emociones que viven dentro de la mente de un personaje. Eso es todo lo que estoy usando aquí. No sé cómo funciona en la película, porque yo no la he visto, como acabo de decir.

Por cierto, las emociones de Noah NO son los personajes de los que tomaron forma. Ellos son sólo emociones. Alegría no es Izzy, sólo se ve como ella, y etcétera. Como te habrás dado cuenta, no me refiero a Alegría como "Izzy", o a Furia como "Eva". Porque ellos NO son esos personajes.

Izzy, Eva, Cody, Scarlett y Max tendrán una parte en esta historia, COMO SERES HUMANOS, como Noah. ¿Estoy siendo clara o esto es confuso? No quiero que esto suene demasiado complicado. De hecho, editaré el resumen para que quede aún más claro.

De todos modos, esa es una respuesta y explicación suficiente. Espero que todo esté más claro ahora, y si no, dímelo. ¡Gracias por tu crítica!

* * *

Si ustedes leyeron todo, ¡gracias! Ahora van a entender esta historia mucho más fácilmente. Si ustedes se saltearon la explicación... ¡es su problema!

Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. Cuídense, son amados.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	3. Canciones depresivas

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. El concepto principal de esta historia pertenece a Disney & Pixar. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado dónde viven nuestras emociones? Tal vez esta historia responda a esa pregunta. Sigue a Alegría, Tristeza, Furia, Desagrado y Temor mientras guían a Noah en su viaje para recuperar a la chica de sus sueños. / AU. Basado en la película del mismo nombre, pero sólo el concepto principal.

* * *

Canciones depresivas

(y recuerdos tristes)

* * *

Aquello no era una ruptura. Ella lo dijo, y parecía hablar en serio. Sin embargo, Noah no podía evitar sentir que aquel había sido el final de su relación.

Y si no lo era, tal vez su reacción violenta había logrado decepcionar del todo a Nirvana.

Noah se había tomado un par de días fuera de la universidad, por motivos de "salud mental". Y permanecía en su habitación, devorando comida chatarra y jugando videojuegos mientras escuchaba canciones no necesariamente alegres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Si vuelvo a escuchar esa canción, juro que estallaré!

Todos estaban de acuerdo con las palabras de Furia, pero tenían sus propias maneras de manejar aquella situación.

Temor se mantenía acurrucado en un rincón, cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos en gesto de horrorizado hastío. Desagrado mantenía sus oídos cubiertos con sus dedos, manteniendo su expresión de eterno asco.

Tristeza recibía, cada cierto tiempo, nuevas esferas celestes, las cuales observaba con lágrimas en sus ojos antes de guardarlas.

Y Alegría intentaba mantener la calma, aunque ella misma no se sentía tan calmada. Aún se sentía muy culpable por la situación, aunque en realidad ella no tenía la culpa.

—¡Tranquilos, todos!—exclamaba, intentando mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¡Podemos arreglarlo...!

—¡¿Con otra de tus fantásticas ideas?!—intervino Furia, antes de soltar una carcajada cínica—. ¡Sí, claro!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un par de golpes en la puerta de su habitación lograron sobresaltar a Noah, quién bajó el volumen de la música y pausó el videojuego con una mueca.

—Seas quién seas, lárgate.

Para su frustración, la puerta se abrió segundos después. Su mejor amigo asomó su regordete rostro, con una pequeña sonrisa alegre.

—Buenas noches, amiguito—saludó, y observó su oscurecida habitación con una mueca—. ¿No crees que es hora de encender la luz?

—No, gracias—masculló Noah, volviendo su atención de nuevo a su videojuego con indiferencia—. Déjalo así.

Otra vez, sus palabras fueron ignoradas, y Owen encendió la luz al ingresar en la habitación, acercándose a él tranquilamente.

Se sentó en su cama, a su lado, y logró hacer que perdiera el equilibrio por un momento. Noah bufó.

—Y ni siquiera cerraste la puerta—señaló, con una mueca de irritación—. Genial.

—Noah, amiguito, estoy preocupado por ti—murmuró el muchacho rubio, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo amistosamente—. ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Owen lo que pasó?

Noah le dedicó una mirada cansada, antes de soltar el mando de su consola, y tomar algo de su mesita de noche. Una pequeña cajita cubierta de terciopelo.

—Esto pasó, Owen.

Owen tomó la cajita, y la abrió, adquiriendo una sonrisa de ilusión que pronto se transformó en una mueca entristecida.

—¿Ella dijo que no...?

—No, ella dijo que "debíamos darnos un tiempo"—masculló su amigo, intentando concentrarse en su juego sin éxito. Bufó—. Ni siquiera vio el maldito anillo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alegría dio un pequeño saltito al ver llegar a Owen, emocionada.

—¡Sí, él nos ayudará!—aseguró, con un chillido lleno de emoción—. ¡Amo a este chico!

—Ugh... es feo, y está gordo—farfulló Desagrado, apartando la vista como si no fueran dignos de la misma

Temor, aún desde su rincón, alzó un poco la vista, y enseguida soltó un exagerado alarido.

—¡Y además es enorme! ¡N-Nos puede aplastar fácilmente!

—¡Pero no lo hará, es nuestro mejor amigo!—refutó Alegría, aún con una enorme sonrisa de emoción.

Owen era su única esperanza para reparar el desastre que había causado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Amigo... sólo debes darle el espacio que te está pidiendo—aclaró el joven rubio, devolviéndole la cajita con una pequeña mueca—. Ella te ama, me dijiste que te lo dijo, ¿no?

Noah suspiró pesadamente, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos con un gruñido. Se encogió de hombros, de forma derrotista.

—Sí, pero...

—Sólo espéralo, amiguito—aconsejó Owen, dándole un abrazo que hizo crujir sus huesos—. ¡Lo bueno tarda pero llega!

Noah hubiera refutado sus palabras, pero estaba utilizando el poco aire que permanecía en sus pulmones para continuar con vida. Le dio un par de palmaditas en el brazo, y al fin pudo respirar otra vez.

—Escucha, yo no...

En ese mismo instante, su celular emitió una melodía de Mozart, que anunciaba la llegada de un mensaje de texto.

Lo tomó con una pequeña mueca en su rostro, desesperanzado, aunque su expresión se quedó en blanco al leer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Necesito hablar contigo, lo que ocurrió en el restaurante fue un error. Nos vemos en el café del centro, a las ocho. Te espero."

Alegría no dejaba de saltar, cada vez más alto, presa de la emoción que le causó leer ese mensaje. Estaba aliviada, y feliz, y no podía contenerse.

—¡Nos quiere de regreso, nos quiere de regreso!

—Pues yo no la quiero—aseguró Furia, cruzándose de brazos firmemente y apartando la vista, con el ceño fruncido—. Nos dejó, ahora que se aguante.

—Sí, además él merece algo mucho mejor...—murmuró Desagrado, negando con su cabeza en señal de rechazo—. ¿Cierto, Temor?

El aludido se sobresaltó un poco ante su voz, y la observó con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo, con un ligero tono morado oscuro en sus mejillas. Asintió rápidamente, sin atreverse a hablar.

—¡Chicos, por favor!—exclamó Alegría, dando saltitos de aquí a allá, riendo un poco—. ¡Si le envió ese mensaje, es porque quiere regresar!

—¿Y si lo envió sólo para decirle que no quiere verlo nunca jamás?

Alegría soltó un grito de horror ante las palabras de Tristeza, y se acercó rápidamente a él, para abrazarlo por los hombros con fuerza.

—¡No digas eso!—suplicó ella, apartándose apenas para sonreírle con dulzura—. Todo saldrá bien, Tristeza. Confía en mí, una vez más.

Él le dedicó una mirada de ojos húmedos, parpadeando varias veces seguidas, antes de voltearse para ver a sus compañeros.

Furia simplemente bufó, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia, irritada. Desagrado rodó los ojos, e hizo un gesto con sus dedos en su boca, como si tuviera arcadas. Temor, por su parte, se mantuvo en silencio, temblando ligeramente en su lugar.

Tristeza suspiró pesadamente, antes de volver a fijarse en Alegría.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa enorme de emoción, con la suplica pintada de forma tácita. No podía resistirse a eso.

—Está bien...—susurró, antes de bajar la vista otra vez, con un suspiro cansado—. Confiaré en ti... otra vez.

* * *

¡Hola!

Capítulo 3, creo que es bastante corto... ¡lo lamento!

En otras noticias, este domingo iré a ver Intensa-mente en 3D al cine \\*0*/ A nadie le importa, lo sé. ¡Pero aún así estoy emocionada!

Bueno, voy a responder sus reviews.

Ringo-Tensai: Hehehe, lo sé. También me dio pena al escribirlo. Hey, yo también paso de la tristeza al enojo fácilmente. ¡Gracias por contarme tu recuerdo más feliz!

RG1998: Sí, pobre Noah. Y para peor, no se va a arreglar tan fácilmente. Yo tampoco sé, pero no te preocupes xD

DeathValery: Haré lo posible por solucionarlo... bueno, si quieres puedes contarme ese recuerdo de forma privada. Pero sólo si quieres.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Cuídense, son amados.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	4. Actuando desde la furia

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. El concepto principal de esta historia pertenece a Disney & Pixar. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado dónde viven nuestras emociones? Tal vez esta historia responda a esa pregunta. Sigue a Alegría, Tristeza, Furia, Desagrado y Temor mientras guían a Noah en su viaje para recuperar a la chica de sus sueños. / AU. Basado en la película del mismo nombre, pero sólo el concepto principal.

* * *

Actuando desde la furia

* * *

A las siete y media, Noah se dirigió al café del centro con paso cansado pero decidido. Temía que aquel fuera el final definitivo de su relación, pero también tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así.

Al llegar, escogió la misma mesa en la que ellos solían tomar café juntos, al lado de una ventana enorme. Solían ir allí por las noches, pedir un capuchino y galletas con chispas de chocolate, para pasar un rato charlando y riéndose de las personas que veían por la ventana.

Noah podía recordarlo perfectamente. Y mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y aquel recuerdo había llegado a su mente en el momento justo, gracias a la intervención de Alegría.

—¿Quién es un hermoso recuerdo?—canturreó ella, tomando la esfera amarilla para regresarla a su lugar, fingiendo que le hacía cosquillas—. ¡Eres tú, eres tú!

—Sabes que no te responderá, ¿cierto?—cuestionó Desagrado, arqueando una ceja ante su demostración de afecto

—Y también sabes que vinimos aquí en vano, ¿no?—intervino Furia, cruzada de brazos y dedicándole una mirada de ojos entrecerrados

Alegría negó con su cabeza, aún sonriendo enormemente al dejar aquella memoria en su lugar. Dio un par de saltitos, acercándose a sus compañeros.

—¡Vinimos a solucionarlo todo!—aseguró, abrazando a ambas por los hombros cariñosamente—. ¡Esta noche es la noche!

—Pensé que la otra noche era la noche...—susurró Tristeza, tirado en el suelo y con la misma expresión derrotista de siempre

—¡Pues esta es la nueva noche, mejor que la otra!—aclaró la más feliz emoción, dejándose caer en el suelo a su lado con una risita—. ¡Créeme, sé lo que digo!

Desde algún rincón de aquella mente, una voz chillona y temblorosa tomó la palabra.

—¡También sabías l-lo que decías la otra n-noche...!

Alegría se encogió de hombros tranquilamente, dando una voltereta para ponerse en pie otra vez rápidamente.

—¡Confíen en mí, chicos! ¡Tenemos esto en el bolsillo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A los pocos minutos, Nirvana llegó al café. Se acercó automáticamente a la mesa que él había elegido, pues sabía que la elegiría.

—Hey—saludó, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al sentarse frente a él—. Sí viniste.

—Por supuesto—murmuró él, intentando devolverle la sonrisa con esfuerzo, aunque no podía—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Arrepentida.

Noah hizo una pequeña mueca ilegible ante eso, e iba a decir algo, hasta que la camarera llegó con su bloc de notas y sus globos de chicle.

—Buenas noches, ¿qué puedo servirles?—farfulló, con una expresión de total desinterés, mientras hacía estallar un nuevo globo con sus dientes

—Dos capuchinos y galletas con chispas de chocolate, por favor.

Noah no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante eso. El hecho de que Nirvana eligiera por ambos también le traía buenos recuerdos, por extraño que pareciera.

La camarera asintió una sola vez mientras escribía, antes de alejarse a paso relajado. Nirvana rió un poco.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que se ahogó con su propio chicle?—cuestionó, viéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa

Él soltó una carcajada honesta ante eso, pues podía recordarlo con total claridad. La camarera había tenido suerte de que alguien se había dignado a ayudarla, o no estaría atendiéndolos en ese momento.

Pero había sido gracioso para ellos, y Noah recordaba haber tenido que reprimir sus carcajadas, con dificultad.

—Claro que lo recuerdo—aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros levemente, antes de adquirir una expresión pensativa—. ¿Qué nos trae por aquí esta noche? ¿Esperar que se ahogue otra vez?

Nirvana rió un poco ante eso, casi nerviosamente, y negó con su cabeza. Suspiró.

—Noah... lamento lo que pasó. De verdad—declaró, bajando su vista hacia sus manos sobre la mesa—. He estado pensándolo, y... no necesito un tiempo. Te necesito a ti.

Las mejillas de Noah se sonrojaron furiosamente ante sus palabras, y apartó la vista, abochornado. Observó el paisaje nocturno por la ventana, pensando.

Y tal vez se quedó así por varios minutos, porque Nirvana tuvo que aclarar su garganta para llamar su atención nuevamente. Se sobresaltó un poco, y al volverse hacia ella, notó que su orden ya estaba en su mesa.

Nirvana le sonreía un poco, dulcemente, y con cierto toque de nerviosismo.

—Entonces... ¿qué dices?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Sí, digo que sí!

La exclamación de Alegría fue inmediata, y estuvo a punto de lograr que Noah asistiera con su cabeza.

Sin embargo, Furia la detuvo, apartándola de su lugar.

—¡No!—vociferó, con tono de advertencia—. ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿No se supone que debemos estar todos de acuerdo?!

—¡Pero lo estamos!—aseguró Alegría con una sonrisa, antes de volverse hacia sus compañeros—. ¿Cierto, chicos?

Como respuesta, sólo recibió un silencio sepulcral, mientras ellos intercambiaban miradas llenas de indecisión.

Temor tembló ligeramente, y negó rápidamente con su cabeza en forma de tácita negativa ante su pregunta.

—Pues no. Estoy en desacuerdo—aseguró Desagrado, con sus manos en sus caderas mientras fruncía los labios—. Insisto en que merecemos algo mucho mejor.

Alegría observó a ambos con una pequeña mueca desanimada, aunque su expresión se iluminó un poco al ver a Tristeza.

—Tristeza... dijiste que confiarías en mí—le recordó, con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Confías en mí?

Tristeza le devolvió la mirada con desánimo, antes de volverse hacia la fila de esferas celestes que había recibido durante las últimas dos semanas. Tragó saliva, y al volverse de nuevo hacia Alegría, negó con su cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

—Lo lamento...—susurró, antes de apartar la vista

—¡Excelente ejercicio de democracia!—exclamó Furia, ignorando la expresión herida de Alegría, y enseguida tomó el control—. No se preocupen, yo haré los honores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—No.

Aquella única palabra pareció tardar algunos minutos en llegar a los oídos de Nirvana, quién parpadeó repetidas veces al escucharla, confundida.

—¿Disculpa...?

—Digo que no—aclaró Noah, con una expresión casi indiferente—. Creo que tenías razón, necesitamos un tiempo. Un tiempo largo.

Ella lo observó en silencio por unos momentos que parecieron eternos, antes de tragar saliva sonoramente, asintiendo lentamente.

—Vaya, definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta—susurró, y su voz se quebró un poco al hablar—. Yo... en serio lo siento.

—Yo igual. Pero lo hecho, hecho está—farfulló Noah, volviendo su vista nuevamente hacia el paisaje nocturno que le ofrecía la ventana—. Ahora, sólo queda esperar. Eres libre, y yo también.

Nirvana continuaba asintiendo, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y sus ojos se humedecieron, aunque Noah no pudo notarlo.

—Al menos... ¿somos amigos?—murmuró, encogiéndose un poco en su lugar

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Él se volvió de nuevo hacia ella, a tiempo para verla colocar un par de billetes sobre la mesa, poniéndose en pie. Le sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa falsa, por cortesía.

—Bueno... nos vemos.

No dijo nada más, simplemente se alejó de aquella mesa rápidamente, restregando uno de sus ojos con su mano.

Noah creyó escuchar un sollozo, pero tal vez sólo fue su imaginación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Listo—farfulló Furia con una sonrisa de satisfacción, cruzándose de brazos orgullosamente

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de aquella mente, que se había quedado en blanco. Así se quedaron, por unos momentos, en los que nadie decía ni una sola palabra.

De repente, todos pudieron ver llegar una nueva esfera. Y era de color celeste. Tristeza se acercó a la misma, y la tomó, con un suspiro lúgubre.

Tanto Desagrado como Temor se volvieron hacia Furia, con miradas de reprobación e inseguridad. Furia, por su parte, comenzaba a perder ese sentimiento de orgullo que tenía hacía unos momentos.

Alegría no dijo ni una palabra. No reclamó a nadie, ni intentó subir los ánimos.

Sólo se acercó a uno de los ventanales que poseía aquella mente, y observó. Una de las Islas de Personalidad de Noah en especial. La que conservaba todos sus recuerdos y conocimientos sobre Nirvana, y su relación.

La observó fijamente, con anhelo. Aún estaba en pie. Pero no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo tardaría en derrumbarse.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡"Intensa-mente" es tan maravillosa! ¡Si no la han visto aún, vayan ya mismo! ¡Si aún no se estrenó en su país, esperen, y vayan enseguida!

De verdad, fue hermosa. Pero no daré spoilers, para que puedan disfrutarla al máximo.

En fin, como casi nadie respondió mi pregunta (malos malosos :c), pos entiendo que no quieren compartir esos pensamientos. Y respeto eso :3

Ahora, responderé sus reviews.

Guest: Because Spanish is my native language! This is the original version, the one I translate to English!

DeathValery: Bueno, diría que ésta vez fue de más o menos bien a terrible... muchas gracias por contarme tu recuerdo feliz x3

Umeki-Nara: ¡HEEEEEY! \0w0/ ¿Demasiado emocionada? Nah u.u xD Pues pronto veremos qué pasa en la mente de Nirvana 7u7 Y Scax... sólo espéralo eué - Osheesoesmuyobvio :v -

RG1998: ... ¡sorpresa, todo empeoró! :D Tenía que pasar u_u Ow, lo lamento... ¡pero de todas formas sé que te encantará!

Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Cuídense, son amados.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	5. Nada genial

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. El concepto principal de esta historia pertenece a Disney & Pixar. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado dónde viven nuestras emociones? Tal vez esta historia responda a esa pregunta. Sigue a Alegría, Tristeza, Furia, Desagrado y Temor mientras guían a Noah en su viaje para recuperar a la chica de sus sueños. / AU. Basado en la película del mismo nombre, pero sólo el concepto principal.

* * *

Nada genial

* * *

Se había arrepentido de su decisión apenas Nirvana salió del café. Sintió ganas de correr tras ella, detenerla, abrazarla...

... pero no lo hizo. Y también se arrepentía de eso.

Sin embargo, aunque había intentado comunicarse con Nirvana, ella no había respondido sus llamadas, y se había esforzado en evitarlo a toda costa.

Lo entendía, estaba herida. Pero él también lo estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Dilo!

—No.

—¡Dilo, y podremos arreglarlo!

—¡No!

La discusión entre Alegría y Furia había durado días enteros, y aún continuaba. Alegría insistía en que Furia debía ser quién diera el primer paso para solucionarlo todo. Y Furia simplemente se negaba rotundamente.

Las demás emociones preferían mantenerse al margen de esa situación. Se repartían el control de aquella mente cada vez que la situación lo ameritaba.

Y la ausencia de Alegría en el control casi no se notaba. Noah no era un muchacho precisamente alegre.

Entonces, ¿por qué Alegría estaba 'a cargo'? Bueno, en realidad no lo estaba. Todos lo estaban, juntos. Y aunque para algunas decisiones preferían estar de acuerdo, la mayor parte del tiempo trabajaban juntos.

Durante aquellos días, en los que Nirvana evitaba a Noah, Alegría había quedado a cargo de vigilar los sueños de Noah.

Usualmente sólo observaba lo que la Producción de Ensueño había preparado para esa noche, pero durante esos días, había intervenido. En lugar de sueños, permitía que Noah rememorara bellos momentos con ella.

Y sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien, pues Noah despertaba con una pequeña sonrisa y su primer recuerdo del día era exclusivamente alegre.

Sin embargo, Furia no parecía entender de razones. Había reproducido cada discusión que pudo encontrar en la Memoria a Largo Plazo, para lograr que Noah no intentara acercarse a Nirvana.

Y al final, con ambas emociones enfrentadas en un tira y afloja, Noah comenzaba intentando entablar una conversación, y terminaba golpeando una pared con su puño (y sufriendo de un intenso dolor).

—¡Furia, por favor!—exclamó Alegría, otra vez, juntando sus manos en forma de plegaria—. No puedo hacerlo sola, debemos estar en armonía...

—¡Qué tontería!—masculló su compañera, cruzada de brazos y apartando la vista—. ¡Eso no es necesario!

—¡Lo sé, pero significaría mucho que lo hicieras!

—¡Eres tan cursi...!

—¡Hazlo!

—¡No!

Tristeza suspiró pesadamente, cansado y sin ánimos. Se acercó a los controles, que en ese momento estaban siendo controlados por Temor. Notó que Noah temía perder la partida del videojuego que estaba disputando.

Apenas lo vio acercarse, Temor huyó corriendo con un alarido agudo. Tristeza suspiró otra vez, y tomó el control.

Ya era hora de hacer algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—La extraño mucho.

Aquellas tres simples palabras lograron captar la atención de Owen y Cody, quiénes sentados a cada lado de Noah, se volvieron hacia él con expresiones impresionadas.

—¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo o sólo sonó cómo si dijera lo que creo que dijo?—cuestionó Cody, arqueando sus cejas en gesto de pensamiento profundo

Owen se encogió levemente de hombros, y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Noah, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Amiguito, ¿acaso dijiste...?

—Sí, dije lo que creen que dije—masculló él escuetamente, soltando el mando de la consola para cruzarse de brazos—. Extraño a Nirvana, y ya lo dije.

—Entonces llámala—sugirió Cody, encogiéndose de hombros tranquilamente—. Sólo se tomaron un tiempo, ¿no?

Noah estuvo a punto de aclararle la situación, pero Owen presionó su hombro inconscientemente y lo recostó contra el sofá, para ver mejor a Cody con una mueca.

—No, no, ella quiso volver pero mi amiguito dijo que no—aseguró, chasqueando la lengua—. ¿Cierto, amiguito?

Noah asintió levemente, intentando no quejarse de la presión en su hombro. Cody, por su parte, le dedicó una mirada de total incredulidad.

—¿En serio, viejo? ¡¿Con lo buena que está?!—exclamó entonces, aunque al recibir miradas extrañadas como respuesta, rió nerviosamente—. Y lo buena persona que es, por supuesto...

Noah gruñó, y restregó sus manos en su rostro como gesto de exasperación. Negó con su cabeza, aún sin alzar la vista.

—Ya está todo perdido ahora—murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros levemente—. Supongo que debo aguantarme.

Owen suspiró pesadamente, palmeando el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo. Cody, por su parte, aclaró su garganta sonoramente.

—Entonces... ¿está disponible?—preguntó, con tono cauteloso pero expresión emocionada—. Tú sabes, si alguien quisiera acercarse...

Enseguida recibió una mirada incrédula por parte de Owen, mientras que Noah arqueaba una ceja de forma inquisidora.

—Sí, Cody, está disponible—farfulló, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—. Si alguien quisiera acercarse, no sería de mi incumbencia.

—Genial...

—Nada genial, viejo—intervino Owen, negando con su cabeza antes de volverse hacia Noah—. Amiguito, nunca es demasiado tarde... no puedes simplemente echar por la borda todos los buenos momentos que compartieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Oh, es cierto!—exclamó Alegría, y enseguida consiguió uno de esos recuerdos

Habían ido a la playa, en un grupo bastante numeroso. En cierto momento, Noah y Nirvana entraron al agua, ¡y él hasta había encontrado un caracol de mar!

Alegría reprodujo ese momento en la mente de Noah, cual si fuera una especie de película.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Sí, ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a la playa, y encontré ese caracol de mar? ¡Creo que incluso me tomó una foto, y la puso en un marco!

—¡Exacto! Apuesto a que aún tiene ese foto en su mesita de noche...—aventuró Owen, codeando a su mejor amigo con una media sonrisa

Cody chasqueó la lengua ante eso, negando levemente con su cabeza. Posó su mano sobre el otro hombro de Noah, con una mueca.

—No lo sé, amigo. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando Gwen me dejó en la Friendzone?—farfulló, antes de alzar un dedo como gesto de sabiduría—. "A veces es mejor dejar ir. Si era para ti, jamás se habría ido."

—Pero ella no se fue—refutó Noah, rodando los ojos con exasperación. Suspiró—. Yo la alejé.

—¡Y la puedes recuperar!—aseguró su mejor amigo, abrazándolo cariñosamente—. ¡Yo te ayudaré!

—Yo también—agregó Cody, y rodó los ojos al recibir miradas recelosas—. Sí, ella está muy buena, pero tú estás mejor... quiero decir, porque tú eres mi amigo... quiero decir... meh, tú entiendes.

Noah observó en silencio el extraño sonrojo de su amigo, antes de negar rápidamente con su cabeza, intentando aclarar sus ideas.

—Está bien, me convencieron—murmuró, adquiriendo una pequeña sonrisa animada—. Voy a arreglarlo todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Sí, eso es!

Alegría dio un salto, dando un golpe en los controles que causó que Noah soltara una carcajada. Desagrado aclaró su garganta sonoramente.

—Uhm... creo que te estás pasando con el entusiasmo—farfulló, acercándose a los controles también—. Además, no me gustó nada la actitud de Cody...

Casi un segundo después, una pequeña esfera de color amarillo y verde llegó, y se almacenó con las demás.

Tristeza y Temor intercambiaron miradas por un momento, aunque prefirieron no intervenir. Furia, por su parte, se mantenía alejada de los controles, leyendo atentamente un periódico para mantenerse distraída, refunfuñando.

Alegría se alejó de los controles, dejando a Desagrado en su lugar, y se acercó a uno de los ventanales de la mente.

Observó la Isla Nirvana, y notó que estaba en plena actividad. Soltó una risita traviesa ante eso.

Esa isla no se derrumbaría, y ella se encargaría de eso.

* * *

¡Hola!

No tengo mucho para decir hoy... ¡sólo que hace mucho aquí (Uruguay)! Ah, y que ya tengo planeada esta historia por completo.

En fin, responderé sus reviews.

RG1998: Soy pura crueldad, beibi (?) Hacerte querer a Noah fue el plan desde el principio, incluso antes de conocerte 7u7 OK, no xD

Umeki-Nara: Y la cagaron ;n; Pero ahora lo quieren arreglar :D Depende de mí que lo logren o no 7u7 (?) xD ¡Gracias! También te quiero, ¡saludos! -Esperando que te guste la conti-

Elizabeth Life Stone: Oh, I'm not offended. If you don't understand Spanish, you can always read the English version!

Ringo-Tensai: Hehehe, pues creo que hoy también puedo llegar a ser muy rencorosa... en fin, intentaré arreglarlo todo.

saQhra: ¡¿Ya la viste?! ¡Es maravillosa! También me hizo llorar, es fantástica... y bueno, veremos como las emociones de Noah arreglan el embrollo que crearon.

Eso es todo por ahora. Cuídense, son amados.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


End file.
